Changes
by MillieMaeB
Summary: John Sheppard is a good CO, he's loyal, dedicated and wouldn't ask anything of his men he wouldn't be prepared to do. However, he can also be a bit of an arse. When the young marine who dared to point this out to him goes missing their lives change in ways he could have never imagined. Rated M for lang/a little smut. Well known characters and OC's feature.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note; As with all my fics I've played with character's/timelines/storylines. This is purely for fun so anyone looking for accuracy be warned! Hope you enjoy reading and thank you for visiting my story.**

Colonel Sheppard was definitely not ever admitting to the surprised yelp he'd let out when he'd been yanked out of the empty corridor and shoved against the wall of a store cupboard. However, if anyone had heard him it was certainly looking like the humiliation would be worth it. He eyed the pretty blonde marine who was currently his captor. His lips twitched. "Lieutenant Hargreaves, is there something I can do for you?"

"Get over yourself _Sir" _She folded her arms across her breasts. "We're not all desperate to get into your pants"

"Excuse me?!"

She rolled her eyes. "I heard you in the mess today, laughing with your _buddies, _which means so did Dr Harrison"

He blinked. "Ah, I see. It's just banter Lieutenant. No offence meant"

"Well offence was taken Colonel hence us having this little chat"

He raised a brow.

"I know under that 'I'm a complete prick' image you're so easily projecting at the moment you're actually a half decent guy…"

"Watch it Hargreaves"

"…so against my better judgement I'm going to make this as clear to you as possible without actually saying what it is you need to understand"

John sighed. "I'm confused..and bored"

"Oh I do apologise. I'll make this quick before you accidentally trip and land on me penis first"

He growled. "You're pushing it"

"I don't care. That woman saved your life. You were missing together for nearly three months with you out of action. Do you really think her picking fruit paid for the roof over your head, your food _and _your medicine? Just because you don't want to fuck her doesn't make what she did, who she is, any less. She gave everything to keep you alive and get you back to Atlantis because she knows how important you are"

Hargreaves turned for the door and shot one last disgusted look over her shoulder. "You haven't even said thank you"

He swore at the door as it shut behind her and leant his head against the wall, running through her words. Then he understood. "Fuck" he whispered.

* * *

Lieutenant Grace Hargreaves let her eyes slide shut and her body relax as his tongue ran over her, gently circling her clit before dipping back down, pushing in deeper. She hummed in pleasure and let her legs drop open further. God he was good at this, and this is just what she needed after the talk with her arse of a CO. She vaguely wondered if she'd have a job tomorrow, then he sucked gently and slid two fingers inside of her, curling them up. Her hips rolled and he hummed around her.

"Shit"

* * *

Major Evan Lorne pulled his BDU pants up and looked over at her. "Not that I mind being used for my awesome skills but am I allowed to know why?"

She sighed and scraped her hair back. "I may have called Sheppard a prick"

"Ah"

"And hinted at him being a man-whore"

"Right"

"And ungrateful"

"Ungrateful?"

"Harrison"

Evan nodded then frowned at his shirt.

"That's mine idiot"

He rolled his eyes and slid it off his arm. "She still bad?"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry"

* * *

John studied the ceiling above his desk. "Lorne?"

"Yes Sir?"

"You know Lieutenant Hargreaves well?"

The Major looked up from his tablet."We play chess"

He lowered his eyes to look at his 2IC. "Chess?"

"Yes Sir. She's quite the tactician"

"Huh"

"Is everything ok Sir?"

"Will you quit calling me Sir. It freaks me out"

"Good..Sir"

John flipped him off. "Does she know Dr Harrison well?"

Evan raised a brow. "They both served on SGA-7"

"They don't now?"

"Dr Harrison has yet to venture back off-world since your little adventure_"_

"Ah. Do me a favour will you Ev?"

"Anything for you Sir"

John scowled. "Cut it out. And spread the word, no one talks out of line when it comes to Dr Harrison anymore"

Evan watched his CO leave their office and grinned.

* * *

Dr Eve Harrison took a sip of coffee and watched her breath form small white clouds in the cool morning air. Ever since she'd gotten back from that place she'd chosen to enjoy an early morning breakfast on the deserted balcony that ran outside the mess. It wasn't so much the crowds as the looks and whispers that she noticed, trapped off-world with John Sheppard for three months and he never tried it on. Eve had decided that it was useless trying to explain that he was nearly dying from a fever for most of it, he'd made it quite clear to everyone that nothing had happened between them. She was a potential embarrassment, a blot on his perfect record.

"Asshole" she muttered.

"Well, I guess that's slightly better than 'prick' which is what I was called yesterday"

She jumped, slopping a little of her coffee. "Oh Colonel Sheppard. I didn't uh, mean…" she trailed off, what was the point.

He smiled at her and gestured to the chair opposite. "Do you mind?"

"Um, no"

"Thank you" He tapped the table thoughtfully. "When Sumner died I suddenly found myself in charge of over a hundred marines. Marines who were not only suspicious of his death but who really didn't like answering to a young, cocky flyboy. The way I went about getting them on side probably wasn't the best but I can't change that. However I can make changes now. If I have ever said or done anything that has offended you I apologise. It won't happen again and you shouldn't have any more problems"

"Um.."

"If you do please tell me, or Lorne if that makes you feel more comfortable. I know you scientists get on better with him. I would also like to thank you for saving my life, I wouldn't be here without you"

Eve looked sideways at him, he was staring out over the ocean. She shifted her gaze back to the water. "Um, you could maybe think about not calling us 'you scientists' as a start"

He chuckled quietly. "Done"

* * *

**Three months later.**

Evan reached up and ran a strand of her hair through his fingers. "We should probably stop having sex"

She shifted above him. "Yeah, I guess"

"It's awesome but things are changing"

"So I noticed"

"He'll notice eventually"

She raised a brow.

"I don't want to get in the way"

"Uh, of what?"

Evan rolled his eyes. "He likes you"

Grace scowled and lifted off him, rolling onto her back. "He wants to have sex with me. Along with several other female members of the expedition"

"Not at the same time"

She flipped him off. "He can want all he wants. He may be slightly less of a prick these days but he's still a whore"

"He's working on it. And you're fucking your XO"

"_Only _my XO. And I'm not boasting about it"

"I'm hurt"

She poked him in the side. "You like someone"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Fuck off"

"Even without the sex we're still friends Ev, who is it?"

"No way"

"I will find out"

* * *

**One month later.**

"Hey Doc"

Eve turned. "Lieutenant" She grinned. "Why the frowney face?"

"I'm not twelve Evie"

"You look like my nephew when he doesn't get what he wants"

"Our great and powerful leader has put my team on downtime for two weeks" Her friend made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat.

"You did get taken prisoner and beaten"

"Being punched twice does not count as being beaten" Grace scraped her hand through her hair. "If it was any of his _men_ he'd have them back out in the field already"

"You know that's not true. Why are you so unfair to him?"

"Really?!" The young marine threw herself down on the couch in the lab. "Why are you always defending him after everything that happened?"

Eve raised a brow. "Because…he explained and apologised, and I like him, he's a nice guy once you get under the bravado"

"Bravado is not how I would describe it"

"Come on Gracie, ease up on him ok? Apart from anything he still has the power to send you packing to Earth. And then who would I gossip about my new man with" Eve waggled her brows.

Grace gaped at her. "New man?"

"Uh huh"

Eve watched curiously as her friend dropped her face into her hands. "Oh God, its Lorne isn't it?"

"Yep"

"Shit"

"Gracie?"

"Yeah?" Her friends voice was muffled.

"Its ok, I know"

"Oh God"

"He said he'd wait until I was ready"

"Oh God"

"Is he…uh good?"

"Oh God!"

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat at the door.

"Oh Colonel, is there something I can do for you?" Eve smiled brightly at him.

"On my way to McKay, he said you have some data for him you've been translating?" She watched the man eye his still hiding Lieutenant. "Uh, is Hargreaves ok?"

Dr Harrison passed him the data stick. "She'll be fine. I probably shouldn't have brought the sex up straight away"

"Uh.."

"Oh God. Could you please go away Sir?"

He raised a brow. "Ok" Waving the stick at Eve he turned on his heel. "Cheers Doc"

She smiled innocently back at him. "No problem Colonel" Waiting until the door slid shut behind him Eve turned back to her friend. "Grace will you please come out of there?"

"No"

"Come on, I thought you were a hardcore, unshockable marine"

Grace lifted her head and glared at her. "I am. This is just a little uh…"

"Weird? Surprising? Wrong? If this is gonna be a problem for you hon just tell me"

"No, no, not like that. Ev and I, we were just friends with benefits. You know someone to go to when you've had a shitty day or you're pissed and need a release. I just don't want it to be weird for you that's all. I mean, how are you doing? Are you ready?"

Eve chewed her lip. "I think so. He's being really great about it and I'm enjoying spending time with him. I want to be with him, I can feel my body responding like it used to but I'm just waiting for my stupid brain to catch up"

"It's not a stupid brain. Its a massive brain with lots of stuff crammed into it" Grace smiled sadly at her friend. "Just don't force yourself ok? Wait until you really are ready. If he can't then he's a worse man than I think he is"

She nodded. "Yeah, I know. Thanks. I just hope he won't get fed up with me"

"I'll beat the crap out of him if he hurts you"

"My hero"

* * *

"Lorne?"

The Major sighed. "Yes Sir?"

"Are Harrison and Hargreaves uh, involved?"

"That would be highly illegal and against the regs Sir"

"Hasn't stopped anyone else in the city"

Evan snorted. "No they are not Sir, or wish to be. I can say with no doubt whatsoever that they are both straight"

"Right"

"You're welcome"

"Bite me"

Colonel Sheppard spun in his chair.

"Will you please not do that Sir. You're making me feel sick"

"It helps me think"

"Bullshit"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I've recently changed chess partners"

Sheppard stopped spinning. "You're fucking kidding me"

"Nope"

"How do you get away with this shit?"

"I respect people's privacy and don't flaunt my pretty arse around base"

"Fuck off"

"You asked"

"And uh, Hargreaves is um, not out for blood?"

Evan rolled his eyes. "We're friends, who had sex when one of us needed it" He sighed quietly. "However if I fuck this up I have no doubt she'll be calling for my blood"

John raised a brow. "You're uh, serious about Harrison?"

"I wouldn't have approached her if I wasn't. She doesn't need anymore shit"

"Right" John drummed his fingers on his desk. "Wanna go back to that planet and beat the crap out of the asshole doctor?"

"That would be highly unprofessional"

"I suppose so"

"Might make me feel better though"

John ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, me too"

* * *

**Two weeks later.**

Grace eyed the Athosian as Teyla stood calmly in front of her, Bantos relaxed in her hands. She blocked a hit and side-stepped out the way of a blow aimed at her thigh.

"You are progressing very well Grace, I wish all my students practiced as you do"

"Yeah, I'm awesome" She went for the Athosian's side and got a rap to her knuckles. "Ow!"

Teyla smiled at her. "Not so awesome yes?"

Grace rolled her eyes. "For that you can tell me something"

"Is that so?"

"You're starting to sound like the Colonel"

Teyla raised a brow and initiated a short exchange of blows. Grace rolled out the way and stood smoothly.

"Why is there a distinct lack of military authority in the city today?"

"I believe John and Major Lorne have returned to M29-936"

"What?! Ow!" Grace glared at her sparring partner and rubbed her arm.

"We are at our most vulnerable when we are distracted"

"Oh thank you, wise one" She blocked another blow and stepped out of range. "Why have they gone there?"

"I believe they wished to seek out the doctor who treated John whilst he was sick"

"I'm gonna fucking kill them"

Teyla raised a brow.

"They really think this is gonna make things better? Shit"

Teyla sighed and dropped onto the mat, legs crossed underneath her. "Please" She gestured in front of her.

Grace sat. "Tey…"

The other woman held a hand up to silence her. "I understand why you are angry at their decision. I did advise John that this was perhaps not the best course of action. However, after listening to him I understand that this is not for Dr Harrison and both men fully admit that it is something they are doing for purely selfish reasons. John was sick, helpless, and one of his people was taken advantage of because of that. It has shaken him, made him both afraid and angry. As for Major Lorne I believe you would refer to it as the male ego. She is his now and he has an almost irresistible desire to hurt the person who hurt her"

"Stupid men"

"And this is why there are women"

* * *

"Was your mission successful Sir?"

Colonel Sheppard spun round. "You're getting sneakier"

"Thank you Sir. So?"

"How do you find shit like this out?"

"I have well paid sources"

"I have no doubt" He eyed her. "Yes, I did"

She nodded then turned to the door of the balcony they were standing on. "Good"

"Your team are back on duty tomorrow?"

"Yes Sir"

"Please be careful"

"Always Sir"

* * *

Evan sped up his hand and groaned as his body tensed and his cum splattered onto the shower wall. He'd gone to see her when they'd returned from that shit hole of a planet, needing to reassure himself that she was fine, back in his city safe and sound. Eve had wound herself around him and parted her lips against his allowing him to claim, explore. He'd pulled away before his arousal had pushed up against her. He was managing to hold back, be patient, but she was so beautiful, the fact she didn't think so making her even more so. And when she relaxed into him he got teasing little glimpses of what it would be like to have her, all of her.

And he probably would have had that by now if it wasn't for that prick who he'd had the pleasure of beating the shit out of today. Evan rolled his shoulders before grabbing his body wash. The man had destroyed her and Evan was blown away at how far she had come so quickly. Something else that had drawn him in, made him fall so hard and so fast. He sighed. It was too late now, she was under his skin, he'd spend the rest of his days jerking off in the shower if it meant keeping her around. But he'd prefer not to. He washed himself thoughtfully. Perhaps they should have a little talk, and soon.

* * *

**One month later.**

"He wants to try oral sex"

Grace spat out her coffee and coughed. "What?!"

"He wants to give me…"

"Ok, ok! Jesus Evie"

Dr Harrison smiled at her friend. "What do you think?"

"I think we need to redefine the boundaries of our friendship"

"Please Grace, you're the only one I can ask"

"Right, shit" Lieutenant Hargreaves got up to refill her coffee. "How does it make you feel when you think about him uh, doing that for you?"

"Um, a little nervous, I kinda get a weird feeling in my stomach but I also kind of feel a bit uh, excited. I think he wants to make it different, with us, you know. More intimate, emotional"

Grace nodded. "Yeah, well it can definitely be intimate if its done right and he can, uh, do it right. As long as you don't feel panicked by the idea then I'd say try it. Just make sure he understands he has to stop if you tell him to, and straight away"

"Ok, good idea. Fuck"

Grace squeezed her friends hand. "Do it for you, not for him. And if he pushes you, makes you feel uncomfortable then radio me. I'll shoot him, no questions asked" Her radio crackled.

"_Lieutenant Hargreaves"_

"_Dr Weir, there is something wrong?"_

"_Not at all. I know its your day off Lieutenant but would you mind playing tour guide this afternoon? SG-1 are staying until the Daedalus returns"_

Grace rolled her eyes.

"_Of course not M'am. I'll be in the gateroom at 1300"_

"_Thank you Lieutenant"_

* * *

**Later that day.**

He huffed into her skin. "Great tour"

"Thank you"

"Maybe a little short"

"I didn't want to bore you"

"Thanks. I still have no idea where the mess is, or my quarters"

"I'll draw you a map"

Colonel Mitchell propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at her. "Rather you showed me. Want to grab dinner?"

She raised a brow.

He grinned. "Hey, I'm only here a week, don't panic. Just looking for some company, and possibly another tour"

"Fine. But no trying to hold my hand over the table"

"I'll try to restrain myself"

* * *

Colonel Sheppard watched them. They were sat opposite each other and Colonel Mitchell was waving his fork in the air whilst apparently saying something incredibly amusing as she was laughing, hand flicking blonde hair over her shoulder. He narrowed his gaze.

"Why are you death glaring our visiting Colonel?"

He looked up at a smiling Dr Harrison. "Was not"

"Was too"

"Was n.." He rolled his eyes. "We're not starting this again. Sit down for fuck's sake"

"How could I refuse such an offer?" She grinned at him and took a seat opposite, effectively blocking his view of the other couple. "So?"

"So what?"

"The laser eyes, why?"

"He's an annoying bastard"

"I found him to be quite charming"

"I'm sure you did"

"So nothing to do with the fact my best friend also appears to find him charming?"

John folded his arms. "No"

"For a Military Commander you're a terrible liar"

He glared at her. "Why aren't you annoying Lorne?"

"Because he's working. And I don't annoy him, he finds me endearing" Eve took a sip of her coffee.

"You're sick-making"

"Thank you" She sighed. "Look, it's not like she's gonna go and marry him or anything. She needs to relax too, take the edge off. And he's hot and highly entertaining..and only here for a week"

John rolled his eyes. "I don't need reassuring thank you. And I don't have a problem with it"

"So do"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"I can see I'm in for more mature dinner conversation" Major Lorne slid into the seat next to her.

"He started it"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Jesus, cut it out. Its like sitting round a table with five year olds"

John flipped him off. Evan grinned at him. "So, what are we arguing about today?"

"Sheppard's jealous of Colonel Mitchell"

"Fuck off"

"No"

"Why?"

John glared at his 2IC. "I am not"

"Because Grace gave Mitchell the special tour"

"Hey!" John glared at her. "I am not. Its none of my business who she chooses to f…"

"Ok!" Evan pointed his fork at his CO. "Your language is appalling. And you so are. Someone has finally gotten under your skin" He grinned. "About time"

John stood. "I'm leaving before I shoot you both. And I am not"

* * *

**One week later.**

Her door chimed.

"Colonel, I thought you were leaving today?"

"Yep, on my way to the gateroom. Thought I'd say bye"

"Really?"

Cam rolled his eyes. "Yes. And to give you a little advice"

"Wow, this should be interesting" Grace sat on the bed, crossing her legs under her. She waved a hand. "Please impart your wisdom Sir"

"You know it's a good job you're hot"

"Thank you"

"Consider Sheppard"

"Uh, for what?"

"You know for what"

"No, I really don't"

He folded his arms across his chest and looked down at her. "I haven't met anyone who could drive him quite as nuts as you do…"

"I try"

"Shut up. I'm also a little surprised at being able to leave with all my body parts still attached after the way he's been death glaring me these past few days. I know he can be an asshole but once he decides he likes someone he can be ok, even managing to keep it in his pants"

"A Christmas miracle"

He glared at her. "He was married once you know"

"Fuck me, what did he do, sleep with her sister?"

"Gracie, please give it a rest. She had an affair cause he was always away working"

"Shitty, but understandable"

"He likes you. Ease up on him, give him a chance"

"No"

"Stop being stubborn"

"Stop interfering"

"No, I can still email you too"

"Great" She twisted a strand of hair round her finger. "Fine, I'll play nice but you have to do something for me"

"Oh yes?"

"Take Vala out"

"Excuse me?!"

"She's only attached herself to Jackson because you've been embarrassingly blind"

"Uh?"

"She stares at your arse a lot"

He raised a brow. "Really?"

"Yep"

"Well, fuck me"

* * *

**One month later.**

Eve allowed herself to be pulled onto her side and buried herself in his chest, inhaling his scent.

"Ok hon?"

"Umhmm"

"Sure?"

She pulled back and rolled her eyes. "Yes, stop fussing"

"I'm allowed" Evan frowned. "Somethings bugging you?"

She shifted. "Do you think Sheppard really likes Grace? Or is he just pissed she hasn't let him in her pants?"

He grinned. "You're starting to sound like a marine"

Even stuck her tongue out. "They would have said it way worse"

"Way worse?"

"I'm tired"

"You should have said"

"No, I mean I'm tired now"

"Ah, good. I must be awesome"

"Get over yourself"

"No" He looked thoughtful. "I think he really likes her"

"But he's still sleeping around?"

"She made it pretty clear she wasn't interested. Especially when Mitchell was here"

"Please, he was just a distraction. And I have been reliably informed that thanks to Grace Mitchell is now having regular sex with a space pirate"

"Uh, what?"

"Miss Mal Doran"

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Fucking hell. Whats that got to do with Grace?"

"She pointed it out to him after it became clear he had no idea she was interested"

"The SGC is one big incestuous family"

"Yeah" She poked him. "But now you have to behave"

"Not going anywhere baby"

* * *

**Two weeks later.**

Colonel Sheppard leant his arms on the railings of the balcony that ran outside her office. Elizabeth was gone, he'd failed, and to make matters worse SGA-7 had been missing for over a week.

"Fuck" he whispered.

It was supposed to be a routine recon mission, another new gate address that needed cataloging and exploring. When they'd been twenty minutes late for their check-in he hadn't been too worried. When it came to exploring new planets quite often teams just simply got turned around or lost sight of the gate, and he'd been so distracted with the Elizabeth thing. Ordering SGA-4 to gear up and take a jumper he'd left the city.

When he'd returned no one had wanted to be the bearer of more bad news so eventually it was Lorne who had hunted him down on the balcony.

"_Sir?"_

"_Please, not now Major"_

"_I'm sorry John but this can't wait"_

_His stomach flipped at the use of his first name and he'd turned to face the other man. "What?"_

"_SGA-7 Sir, there is no trace of them. No sign of a fight, no bodies, no tracking signals"_

_John closed his eyes. "Did they look everywhere?"_

"_Yes Sir. Major Davis is currently engaged to Dr Lyon, he tore the place apart Sir. And called in SGA-3 and 9"_

"_Shit, I didn't think"_

"_Not your fault" Evan gave him a sad smile "I'm sorry John"_

_He ran a hand over his face. "Right, fine. Get McKay to put together a CSI team, the best we've got. We'll head out as soon as there's daylight on the planet's surface"_

"_Of course"_

McKay and his team had been unable to find anything. Ronan and Teyla had picked up their trail which had led to an abandoned village but then it went cold. Which meant only one thing. They'd been beamed straight off the planet's surface.

"Shit"

* * *

Lieutenant Hargreaves eyed her captor. "Look, beat us all you want but our people are willing to die to protect our homes location, some of us have. We can help you repair your ship. The Doc is very skilled in engineering. Then just leave a message on the planet where you took us from saying you have us, we're alive and you wish to trade for parts. They won't stop looking for us and they'll return there regularly"

The woman in front of her grimaced. "Nice try"

"They really won't stop and they will find you eventually. If we are no longer living and breathing you won't stand a chance"

A fist connected with her jaw. "Ow! Shit, will you cut it out"

"Cut what out?"

"Great"

* * *

**Three weeks later.**

The gate alarm sounded. Colonel Sheppard looked up from the desk in the glass office. He'd stepped in until Colonel Carter's arrival.

"It's SGA-9 Sir"

Stepping out of the office he gave the nod for Chuck to open the gate and jogged down the steps "Major?"

Major Miller gave a weary salute. "We found this Sir" He held up a crystal. "It was left on the outskirts of the village"

John ignored his quickening pulse and tapped his radio.

"_McKay"_

"_Sheppard?"_

"_Come to the gateroom please. It seems our kidnappers have made contact"_

"_Shit. On my way"_

They stood around the control console.

"_This is Larrin of the Travellers. We have your people, they are alive for now. We require parts for the repair of one of our ships. I have attached a list to this message. Have everything on it in the place you found the crystal within eighteen hours and we will return them to you. We will be notified when our message leaves the surface of the planet and will start the countdown. If we have any suspicions about your actions or detect any tracking devices I will personally kill them all"_

"Pleasant isn't she?"

"Shut up McKay. Do we have everything they are demanding?"

"Yes, but.."

"Then package it up. We'll drop it in a cloaked jumper"

"Sheppard, you sure?"

"You want them to die Rodney?"

"No, but usually we have, you know, a cunning plan"

"A cunning plan?"

The scientist shrugged.

"Get it done McKay, please"

He nodded. "Sure, it'll take me a couple of hours"

"Get everyone in on it"

"Sure"

He watched the man leave.

"Sir?"

"Yes Lorne"

"Do we have a cunning plan?"

John rolled his eyes. "Think it's worth the risk?"

"I think we've been visiting that planet every three days which means she's only just decided to make her demands"

"Which means she tried to get the location of Atlantis out of them first"

"Right"

"Shit" John pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, we get them back safe first. Then we hunt the bitch down"

"And if she doesn't return them?"

"Same"

"Good"

* * *

They sat and watched the pallet filled with valuable parts become engulfed in a bright white light. Blinking back the spots in front of their eyes Colonel Sheppard and Major Lorne swore quietly. The place was still deserted. Ronan raised a brow at them and John signalled for him to wait. Hidden by the jumpers cloak they waited to see if this Larrin would keep her word. As another burst of light appeared John exhaled. "Thank fuck for that"

"Uh, Sir"

"Shit" Standing in the exact spot where the pallet had been were Major Dillon and Lieutenant Markham, alone. The two men blinked and took in their surroundings.

"We're here Major" John stepped out of the cloak. "Only two of you?"

"Fucking bitch kept Lyon and Hargreaves to help with repairs. Said they'd come in handy"

"Fuck. Permanently?"

"I got that impression Sir"

John peered at his two men. "Jesus, let's get you back to Atlantis. You look like shit"

"Thank you Sir" Major Dillon took a shaky step forward and Ronan grabbed his arm. "Cheers Ro" He held out a crystal to John. "I managed to alleviate them of this whist trying to splice their control console back together. Their ships fucked, if you can reach them their sitting ducks"

"Good work Major, thank you"

"Just get my team back Sir"

"Oh, I will"

* * *

John drummed his fingers on the table and watched Rodney sift through the information on the recently acquired crystal.

"Sheppard!"

"What?!"

"Quit it. I'm trying to concentrate"

"How long McKay?"

"A lot longer if you continue to do that" Rodney pointed at his hand.

He stopped his movements. "Right, sorry"

"Sorry?"

"What?"

"You never say sorry"

"Yes I do"

"Uh uh"

"Just get on with it Rodney"

The other man eyed him. "It'll be ok John. They're still alive. And we'll get them back"

"Did you see the two men I just left in the infirmary McKay?" He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Shit. Malnourished, beaten, Dillon could hardly walk for fuck's sake"

Rodney dropped his eyes back to the tablet in his hand. Just for once he'd like for it not to be all on his shoulders.

"Thank you Rodney" whispered John.

* * *

**One month later.**

Grace stood in front of her supporting Doctor Lyon with an arm round her waist. "You requested our presence _Captain"_

Larrin gave her a cold smile. "Please sit. Eat something. You've been working hard"

Grace wanted to tell her to go screw herself but the other woman was getting weaker by the day. Nodding she led them over to the cushions and helped her down. She grabbed the other womans wrist. "Just a little fruit to start with Angie, too rich or too much will fuck your stomach"

Nodding the engineer plucked a slice of what looked like peach from a plate.

"You are clever"

Grace rolled her eyes. "Just my training. I can build a shelter from two leaves and a stick too"

Larrin eyed her. "We value people with skills such as yours" She waved a hand at Angie. "And your friend's too"

"Is this leading somewhere that won't bore me to death?"

"If you wish to meet death that can be arranged"

"Your threats suck. I've heard more original come out the mouth of babes"

The Captain raised a brow. "Despite your terrible social skills I am tempted to offer you a permanent place with us. Our way of life can be hard but it is also full of travel, exploration, and the rewards can be great"

"You kidnapped us, beat us, half-starved us and now you want to offer us a job?!"

"We were not always so ruthless, to this I admit. Our numbers were greatly decreased by attacks from the Wraith until eventually all our men had perished in battle and the women totalled only a few thousand. We made the decision to take to the stars, make us harder for the Wraith to find. Since then we have been travelling, occasionally stopping to take on supplies. Sometimes one of us leaves to settle with a partner, build a family"

"Why don't you find a new home? During our exploration we have found many beautiful and unpopulated planets"

Larrin nodded. "Us also. However our way of life has become ingrained. Many fear settling in one place. The Wraith still live"

"We're working on it"

"And we have noticed. But there are hundreds of thousands of them. And now the threat of the uh, replicators also hangs over Pegasus"

"Yeah, they suck too"

Larrin sighed. "The repairs are complete. The parts your people sent were excellent and your work has been exceptional. If you wish I will take you to a planet with a gate"

"Yeah, well that'd be great except that without our radios we'd be squished like bugs against our shield"

"Then I apologise for their destruction. And will arrange for you to take more adequate quarters"

"You suck"

* * *

"Baby?"

"Yes?"

"Evie look at me"

She raised her eyes from her tablet and looked into his.

"We won't stop looking, I promise"

She nodded. "Its Grace's birthday today. She'll be twenty-six"

"I'm sorry"

"Not your fault"

"I'll do anything…" He trailed off and ran a hand over his face.

"You've done all you can Evan. If she can, she'll come home. And bring Dr Lyon with her. She's good, you always said"

"One of the best"

She nodded. "Best not tell her that, she already thinks she's awesome"

He gave a quiet chuckle. "I love you Dr Harrison"

"Shit"

* * *

"John?"

"Teyla, everything ok?"

"I am well, thank you" The Athosian rested a hand on her stomach.

He smiled at her. "How's it going?"

"Very well thank you. My sickness seems to have subsided"

"Thank fuck for that"

"I did apologise John"

"They were my last pair of Converse Tey"

She smiled at him. "You appear a little more at ease today John. Has there been news?"

He sighed. "No. I guess I'm just starting to accept that…" he swallowed.

"She is not gone John, and neither is Dr Lyon. They are both intelligent and strong women. They will return"

"Maybe"


	2. Chapter 2

**Six months later.**

"Shit!" Grace rolled out the way of a darts beam and stood for a moment. They'd been seeking out food supplies in exchange for medicine when the Wraith had arrived. Their ship was still in orbit for now but it was taking heavy fire and Grace knew Larrin wouldn't stick around much longer. Her radio crackled.

"_You got her?"_

"_No, shit"_

"_We have to go soon Grace. We're getting torn apart up here"_

"_Then go, come back for us later"_

"_No. Find her and get you're arse beamed back up here in the next ten minutes or I'll shoot you"_

"_Bitch"_

Her radio clicked off. "Fuck"

Then she spotted Angie clutching a child and signalling to her. Grace nodded and ran towards her reaching for her earpiece

"_Get us the fuck out of here"_

Then there was a bright white light.

* * *

She opened her eyes and moaned quietly. Since when did getting transported hurt so much? She frowned and pushed herself up onto her elbows.

"Fuck"

Dr Angela Lyon smiled back at her. "Oh good, you're awake"

Grace flipped her off. "A hive, really?! For fuck's sake"

"Yes, it seems they beat our great and powerful leader to it"

"Great, just fucking great" She frowned. "Cassie?"

"Here Gracie"

She looked at the little girl and swallowed. "Shit" she whispered.

Rolling to her feet Grace made her way to their cell door and peered at the opposite wall. "Cool, they've put us right near the lock. You got any knives left on you?"

"Three"

She patted herself down. "Only two for me. You're getting good"

"I have an excellent trainer"

Grace grinned. "Hand 'em over Doc"

* * *

Pushing back against the wall the two women looked at each other as a familiar voice drifted through the nearest doorway.

"I will not do this for you!"

"Yes you will, you may be prepared to sacrifice yourself but we have a child on board. It is up to you if she is allowed to grow old naturally"

"No! You wouldn't"

"I believe you know the answer to this"

Grace lay a hand on Cassie's shoulder and placed a finger to her lips. The little girl nodded and sank back further into the shadows. As the last of the Wraith passed their position Angie grabbed her wrist and they slipped into the room.

"Carson?"

The man whirled. "Oh my God!"

"Shh, for fuck's sake"

"Right, right, sorry. I never thought, it's good to see you lassie"

"You too Doc. Lets get you out of here yeah?"

"An excellent plan Lieutenant"

"Where is your radio, IDC?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry. I was without them when I woke up"

"Shit" She turned to the other woman. "Get them to the dart bay, I'll try to find his IDC at least"

"Grace…"

"One person is easier to miss than four Ange. I'll be quick ok?"

"Shit, ok. If it's a no go after twenty minutes give it up. We'll find another way"

* * *

They stood in front of the gate.

"Dial it up Carson, I'm so ready to go home"

He grinned at them then cried out as they disappeared into a bright white light. "No! Crap, crap"

He punched in his home's address and ran through as soon as the light turned green.

* * *

"It's Beckett's ID!"

"Shit!" John and Evan ran down the stairs, Sam close behind them.

"Doc! You ok?"

The Scotsman waved his hands. "I'm fine, fine. We have to get back there!"

"Uh, where?"

"Where I just came from you idiot!"

"Hey!"

"It was them, I saw them, they saved me!"

"Them?"

"Lieutenant Hargreaves and Dr Lyon"

"What?!"

Carson began hopping from one foot to another. "Dial it up, dial it up. The ship may still be in orbit"

John looked at Sam. She nodded. "Of course, go, take whoever you need"

* * *

"Bollocks"

"John!"

"Sorry M'am"

Sam rolled her eyes. "I take it that we couldn't find anything, again"

Dr McKay shook his head. "No, just like last time. It was like they were never there"

"But they were" Carson pointed at him. "I was not imagining it. How else would I get off a hive alone?"

"Don't worry we believe you Doc" Evan smiled at him. "Tell us what you know"

"Well, we didn't have much time but from what I can make out they are now working alongside this Larrin.."

"What?"

"Don't interrupt John"

"…once the repairs were completed on her ship she offered them a place with her crew, when they realised that they couldn't return to Atlantis because they didn't have their radios or IDC's they accepted. Dr Lyon assured me that once they were no longer her prisoners they were treated well and even managed to integrate with her crew pretty smoothly. Lieutenant Hargreaves made the decision to keep their heads down, help out as much as they could and hope to hell that one day they'd run into another member of the expedition. They had been on a supply run when the village they were trading with was attacked by the Wraith, the same hive that had taken me. They rescued me, managed to retrieve my IDC and stole a dart, using that to get us to the nearest planet with a gate"

"And they were planning on coming with you?"

"Oh yes, I have no doubt. But this Larrin must have a tracker in them or something. We'd only been on the planet's surface five minutes when they disappeared"

"Shit"

"They also had a child with them. Her name was Cassie, she had been allowed to accompany them on the supply run. It appears that most of these Travellers are female and train their children as we would our military"

"Jesus"

Carson looked thoughtful. "From what Dr Lyon told me whilst we were waiting for Hargreaves in the dart bay they weren't always like this. They had a home, lived as we do. But it was desecrated by the Wraith until they were eventually forced to take to their ships. They have been living like this since"

"How did they seem?"

He looked at Davis. "Good actually. Maybe a little pale but they've been living on a spaceship for eight months. Watching them on the hive I would say both of them are fitter, faster, stronger than they've ever been. They are now, as Colonel Sheppard would say, not to be fucked with"

"Fuck"

* * *

"God damn it!"

"Going somewhere were we?"

Angie rolled her eyes at Larrin. "Yes, the only place we thought we could go. You've been tracking us"

"Just in case you found a way home"

"I thought we kinda trusted each other these days Larrin"

"We do, to a point"

"Great" Grace smirked at her. "For your information we were just about to go home. Lost your chance now"

"Fuck"

"She loves that word"

"You shouldn't have taught her it"

"Why not?"

"She makes it sound dirty"

Grace snorted.

* * *

**Two months later.**

"Really?!"

"Yes"

"Yes?"

"Yes"

"Shit"

"Are you ok Ev, do you want some water or something? Maybe you should sit down"

"Shit"

"Evan!"

He sat on the edge of their bed. "Shit"

"You're angry" Eve twisted her fingers together, looking down.

"What?"

"I'm sorry"

"Hey, no, no. I'm just, you know, absorbing"

"Absorbing?"

"Shit"

"I can uh, stop it if you want"

"What?!"

"If you don't, you know.."

"No baby, that's not what I want" He pulled her into his lap. "I'm sorry, it's just not what I was expecting you to say that's all"

She smiled sadly. "What were you expecting me to say?"

"I don't know"

"So, its ok?"

"Yeah, its ok"

"Really?"

He grinned at her. "Yeah, really ok. You wanna watch when I tell Sheppard?"

Eve rolled her eyes. "A photo will do"

* * *

John gaped at him. "Uh, what?"

"A baby John. Eve is pregnant, we're gonna have a baby"

"A baby?"

"Yes, you know, a miniature human"

"Jesus"

"I don't think its Jesus but that's a good example"

"Lets hope it takes after its Mother"

* * *

John wrapped himself around her and tried to sleep. She'd arrived on the third wave and was pretty and funny, and smart. When she'd shown an interest he'd hesitated for a lot longer than he usually would have, especially as she'd insisted that she wouldn't accept being a one night thing. But the only other woman he'd ever considered giving up his singledom for was God knows where and had always made it blatantly obvious that she wasn't up for it.

Lieutenant Grace Hargreaves still haunted him though. Her name sitting at the top of his MIA list, taunting him, reminding him he had failed, again.

He let his mind drift. His 2IC was gonna be a Dad, another baby born in Atlantis. He tried to imagine himself and the woman in his arms in the same position. As sleep took over he was still trying.

* * *

**Eight months later.**

Dr Lorne scowled at the two men sat opposite her at the table in the mess. "I hate Sheppard's girlfriend"

Evan raised a brow at his wife. "Isn't hate a little strong my love?"

Colonel Mitchell snorted. "No"

"See, Cameron agrees with me"

"Well, then it must right and true"

"Fuck off Lorne, and your wife's right. She's completely wrong for Shep and you know it. I know he was always a bit of an arse but that was half his charm. Now he's just.." Mitchell waved his fork around "..blah"

"Blah?"

"Yes, that's exactly the word" Eve pointed at Mitchell. "Blah, he's lost all his, you know.."

"All his..?"

"Mojo"

"Mojo?"

Mitchell nodded. "Yeah, definitely. Bye bye cocky 'I'm so hot it hurts' flyboy, hello boring, old Colonel"

Uh.."

Eve pointed her knife at her husband. "We need Grace back"

"We do? I mean, we do, but what's that got to do with Sheppard's girlfriend?"

"She'd be really rude to her, Sheppard would get pissed, they'd argue, then he'd be back to being a charming asshole again"

"That…well, that makes no sense hon"

"Yes it does Lorne" Mitchell poked him. "We need to find Hargreaves"

"I haven't exactly not been looking guys"

"I know dear, just try a bit harder ok? For me?"

"Ev, I think I'm a little in love with your wife"

"Back off Mitch" Evan grinned at him. "Anyway, I've already knocked her up, you're too late. Ow!"

* * *

Colonel Sheppard eyed the young woman who was currently pointing a gun, that looked scarily like Ronan's, at his head. Her three companions covering the rest of his team. He gestured slightly with his own weapon, keeping her in range just in case. "Look, we're obviously all here for the same thing. Perhaps we can come to some kind of agreement, you know _share"_

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Do they look like they're open to the idea of sharing? Or even know what it means?"

A safety clicked off. "Be nice Rodney" He looked at the four women. "He didn't mean it. He gets nervous around…"

Teyla cleared her throat. "Be quiet John"

The one covering the Athosian quirked a smile. "At last the voice of reason makes herself known. We should have guessed it would be the woman"

"Hey!"

Another of them snorted. "We're well aware of the concept of sharing but we will need to know how much you would require"

"Two canisters" Teyla lowered her weapon. "Some of our people are sick, and we need to immunize"

She nodded. "That would leave us three. It should be enough but let me check in with my Captain"

"No way"

"John!"

"Tey, we need this and if they check in it means they could have back-up here fast and we'll be left empty-handed, and possibly dead"

"They will not harm us John"

"We have no desire to hurt you, or kill you. We are worried for our people also. It is imperative we get them this medicine"

John sighed. "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this?"

"Oh, come on!"

"Shut up McKay" He nodded to the woman in front of him. "Go ahead"

"Thank you" She slowly reached up to her ear and John suddenly realised their radios were similar to his. "Captain?"

"We have run into others who require the medicine" She tilted her head.

"They need two of the five"

"Their leader identified himself as Colonel John Sheppard"

"Sure" She nodded and pressed her earpiece. "Your terms are acceptable" She waved at the others to lower their weapons. "I apologise for before, it is rare to run into friendlies in this sector"

John lowered his weapon. "No problem. Us too"

He blinked as a white light engulfed them leaving his team alone with three canisters of the medicine. "Well, that went well"

"We must get these back John"

"Yeah, sure"

Ronan cursed in Satedan as they were blinded once more.

"Holy shit!"

"Hello Colonel" Dr Lyon smiled at him. "I was hoping you could take me home"

"Holy shit"

"John!" Teyla smiled at her. "It is good to see you safe and well Dr Lyon. Is Lieutenant Hargreaves not with you?"

"She is staying for now"

"Staying! What the hell is hap…"

* * *

"..penning?! Shit!" He glared at her. "That is incredibly annoying"

"Good to see you too Sir"

He looked at her. Her hair was longer now, and there was a lot more leather than he remembered, she had a light tan and looked, well great. He pointed at her. "Beam us both down to the planet now"

"No"

"Lieutenant.."

"Actually its Captain now"

"Gave yourself a promotion did you?"

"Decided to continue being a prick did you?"

John clenched his fists. "I am not discussing this with you now. We're going home"

"You sound like my Dad"

John growled quietly.

"And actually the crew made me Captain after Larrin was killed two months ago. So, this is my ship, which makes me in charge" She grinned at him.

"You're the most…"

"Not enough time for insults. Come on I want to give you something"

"Uh, you do?"

She rolled her eyes. "Not like that"

He glared at her. "Actually, I'm seeing someone"

"Huh, cool. Good luck to her. Come on Sir, this won't take long"

John sighed and followed her off the deck, absolutely, definitely not looking at her arse. That was clad in black leather and swaying unfairly in front of him.

* * *

**Two hours later.**

They were stood in the same spot Colonel Sheppard had been beamed up from a little while earlier and it was getting a little…messy. For a start he was really regretting letting his CO's girlfriend accompany him even if she was a close second to McKay in the genius stakes. "So, let me get this right. Hargreaves is now Captain of the ship and crew that originally kidnapped and beat you. You've spent the past eighteen months or so travelling around, gathering supplies, fighting battles and, since Larrin's death, looking for expedition members so you could get home?"

"Pretty much"

Major Davis glared at the woman who had once been his fiancé. Now he wasn't sure what she was. "And Hargreaves is staying?"

"For now"

"And she's kidnapped Sheppard?"

Angie rolled her eyes. "No, she's just borrowing him for a bit"

"Borrowing him?!" The stunning, but Angie had decided, incredibly rude woman standing next to Paul glared at her. "What the hell for?!"

"Sarah, just calm down ok?" Evan tried not to smirk a little.

"Calm down! Some crazy arse ex-marine turned space pirate whor…."

"Hey!" Angie pointed at her. "Keep going and I'll knock you the fuck out"

Major Davis felt his lips twitch. Ronan grinned at him over their heads.

"There was just something she needed to give him. He'll be back soon" She checked her watch. "Not sure what's keeping him actually. It shouldn't have taken this long"

Sarah whirled at the sound of a snort of laughter but Colonel Mitchell's face was blank, eyes cooly meeting hers.

"I don't fucking believe this"

"I expect he is trying to convince her to return with him. He was most troubled by both of your disappearances" Teyla turned and smiled serenely at Sarah. "I am sure if she chooses to stay there she will return him to you as he was when he left"

* * *

He pulled her in closer and slid a leg between hers. "I am so dead"

"She'll never know"

"Yeah, she really will"

"You can say I forced you if you want"

"Right, cause that sounds so much better"

"Drugged you?"

"Just creepy"

She wriggled trying to free herself from his grasp. John groaned. "Stay the fuck still"

"Nope. You have to go. So do I"

"Come home"

"Not yet"

He sighed and released her, rolling onto his back. "Lorne and Eve are gonna have a baby"

Grace paused, hands behind her neck as she was fastening the leather halter. "Fuck me"

"Pretty sure I just did"

She rolled her eyes and reached for her jacket. "Is she uh, ok?"

John propped himself up on his elbows. "Yeah, she's really good. They got married"

"Huh"

"Elizabeth died"

She sat down in the chair at her desk. "Shit"

"And Carson"

"What?! But we…"

"Explosion"

"Shit"

"Mitchell's training our pilots"

"Um.."

"Vala left, took off"

"Oh, he ok?"

"Please, it's like he gives off some kind of pheromone"

"Yeah, I remember"

"Hey!"

"Get dressed Colonel, my crew get a little antsy if we stay in one place for too long"

"As much as I'm loving this whole space pirate thing you have going on I'd prefer it if you came back to Atlantis. What is it that you need to do so bad?"

Grace shifted slightly. "Sorry, that's need to know"

John sat to lace his boots. "Why do I get a bad feeling about this?"

"Take your present and go home. Beg for forgiveness"

"I do not beg"

"Hmm, not very manly I'll admit. Would you like to look over our spoils from a recent treasure-house raid? Perhaps something sparkly will do the trick"

He ran a hand through his hair and stood. "No, thank you. And no more stealing"

Grace pointed to herself. "In charge"

John grabbed the bag at his feet and trailed his fingers over her cheek. "Please be careful, and come home when you're done"

"Maybe" She smiled sadly at him and tapped her radio. "The Colonel's going home"

* * *

Colonel Sheppard looked at the three men in front of him. Mitchell propped his arms on his P90 "Good trip?"

John glared at him then grinned. "I got a present"

"I bet you did"

He rolled his eyes and held out the bag. "Actually it's more for McKay"

"It is?"

"Yep"

The scientist stepped forward. "Give it up then Colonel"

John handed him the bag and watched his friend peer inside.

"Oh my God!" Rodney pointed at him. "I demand you marry her, right now"

"Uh.."

"Rodney?"

"A ZPM, she _gave _you a ZPM!"

"We negotiated"

"I bet you did"

John flipped off Evan.

"Oh my God!"

"I think McKay is cumming in his pants"

"It's fully charged"

Rodney gave a little excited yelp.

"This is slightly disturbing to watch"

John smirked at his 2IC. "Where's everyone else?"

"Back on Atlantis. We thought it might be a good plan to remove your girlfriend"

"You brought Sarah?!"

"Davis did"

"He is so fired"

"Wait til tomorrow Sir, he's getting to know his fiancé, again"

* * *

Grace stood and looked out the large window on deck. There was something strangely beautiful yet terrifying about watching hyperspace speed by.

"Grace?"

She turned. "Eisha, there is something wrong?"

"No, just wanted to check in before bed that's all. Are you ok?"

"Of course"

"We would have understood if you wished to return with him"

Grace sighed. "I'm not sure I belong there anymore, especially with him. And I made a promise to you and Larrin"

"Angie was happy to leave?"

"It was a difficult decision, you've become good friends. But she had someone to return to"

"You do also?"

Grace shook her head. "He was never mine, even less so now"

The younger woman nodded. "The way he watches you…he is yours"

"Goodnight Eisha"

"Goodnight M'am"

* * *

**Three months later.**

"Uh Sir?" Evan stood at his door eyeing his CO.

"I'm here to offer my services Lorne"

"Uh, what?"

"Mitchell too"

"I'm confused and a little disturbed"

"That's because you have a highly perverted mind" His wife pulled him back. "Come in guys, thank you for this"

"Not a problem Doc"

"Whats going on?"

"We're babysitting"

"You are?"

"Yes"

"Shit"

"Come on Ev, before they change their minds, or she wakes up" His wife looked thoughtful. "Or someone tries to invade us again"

* * *

Colonel Mitchell sprawled back on the couch. "So, she's gone huh?"

John looked at him from the desk chair. "Who?"

"Your ex idiot"

"Oh, right, um, yeah" He ran a hand through his hair. "I feel a little bad"

"You were an asshole, however she was a cray bitch"

"Thanks"

"No problem. So, you waiting for Grace?"

"What?!"

Cam hissed "Shut up"

"Shit"

They both looked at the door of the nursery, everything stayed quiet.

"No, I am not waiting for Grace. Why would I?"

"Uh, cause she's the only one you want"

"Did you get turned into a girl again?"

Cam flipped him off. "You know I'm right, as usual"

"Well not this time. Anyway, she's currently getting her jollies thieving her way round the galaxy, don't think she's coming back anytime soon"

"She will, and I get the impression it was something a bit more than treasure that she was going after"

* * *

"You ok baby?"

"Um hmm" Eve smiled at her husband. "I was just thinking how much Grace has missed"

He squeezed her hand. "I know John filled her in on everything. She'll come back, I'm sure"

She nodded. "I hope so. Then I can bollock her properly"

He grinned at her. "Can I watch?"

"No"

"Spoilsport"

She sighed. "I thought maybe he could have convinced her to come back"

"I believe he gave it his best"

Eve rolled her eyes. "He's obviously losing his touch"

Evan snorted. "God, I love you"

* * *

As the last of their enemies ships split in two and began to drift apart Grace nodded and turned to her second. "Get us out of here Eisha. This place stinks"

"Pleasure M'am"

"Stop calling me M'am"

"No" The young woman grinned up at her. "Where to?"

Grace sighed. "We rendezvous with the others. I make the next trip alone"

"No"

"Yes. It's not dangerous Ish, just personal"

"Are you going to share?"

"Soon"

* * *

**Two weeks later.**

"Colonel!"

Sam looked over at Chuck and frowned. "Whats wrong?"

"Theres a hyperspace window opening over the planet"

"Raise our shields and cloak us Chuck"

"Yes M'am"

She tapped her radio. "All military to your posts, possible enemy ship in orbit"

Colonel Sheppard ran through the gateroom for the transporter, he'd be heading to the chair. Her radio crackled and Mitchell's comforting drawl sounded in her ear.

"_All pilots to the jumper bay. Gear up, wait for further instructions"_

"M'am"

She looked over at Chuck.

"They are attempting radio contact"

Sam briefly closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. They knew they were here, there went their advantage of a shield and cloak. "Open a channel. Patch in Sheppard, Lorne and Mitchell"

"Yes M'am"

She pressed her earpiece.

"_Please identify yourself"_

"_This is Captain Grace Hargreaves. I am alone onboard. Feel free to run a scan"_

"_Initiating scan now"_

Sam blinked, the ship was huge, and Ancient, and the former expedition member was indeed the only life sign.

"_Welcome home Captain. Or is this a flying visit?"_

_The other woman chuckled down the radio. "I have another present for Colonel Sheppard. My crew aren't here as I didn't want to reveal your location"_

"_How very generous of you. You don't trust them?"_

"_Some of them can be a little…enthusiastic"_

Sam tried not to grin. The transporter doors slid open and Sheppard stalked in.

"_Stop pissing about Hargreaves and get your…"_

* * *

"_..arse down.." _He scowled at her and clicked off his radio. "I wish you'd stop doing that. And how did you do that?"

Grace shrugged. "This ship is Ancient too. I think Atlantis likes it"

"Likes it?"

"Yeah, Ancient tech is kinda sentient right? I think they're communicating"

"Great, just great. What do you want?" His radio beeped. "Shit"

"_Sheppard"_

"_All ok John?"_

"_Fine Sam. I won't be long"_

"_That's what he said last time"_

"_Shut up Mitchell"_

He pressed his earpiece and folded his arms across his chest. "Well, you coming or not?"

She rolled her eyes. "First, I found you another ZPM"

"Are you growing them or something?"

"Yes, I have a highly illegal ZPM growing facility where I bag them up and sell them for lots of money"

"Grace…"

"Also, you left something behind last time you were here"

"Uh, I did?"

"Yep"

He frowned at her. "Uh.."

"My fault really, completely forgot my implant ran out like a year ago"

He closed his eyes. "Shit"

"Don't panic Colonel, I'm not demanding marriage. I just thought you should know that's all"

"Shit"

"I'll be gone as soon as you are"

"What?!"

"I will be leaving, and I'm sure you don't want to be trapped with me on a spaceship for several months"

"You are not leaving"

"Yes I am"

"For fuck's sake, what the fuck happened to you?!"

"Um, I got kidnapped, recruited by my kidnapper, spent nearly two years living off a ship, got knocked up by my ex-CO and then blew up a load of crazy arse aliens who killed my most recent CO"

He rubbed his temples. "You took our unborn child into battle?"

"It was a very quick and victorious one"

"That is not the point!"

"Stop shouting or I'll beam you back down"

John sighed and stepped forward, swallowing her surprised yelp as he slid his tongue into her mouth and pulled her in tight.

* * *

Colonel Carter eyed the duffel that had been revealed once the light of the transporter had faded. "Shit"

Mitchell pushed her back and crouched down in front of it.

"Cam.."

"Its ok, think I know what it is" He carefully unzipped it and grinned up at her, pulling down the material.

"Another one?!"

"McKay's right, he should marry her"

"What?"

* * *

"I have noticed you use sex as a distraction"

"You're complaining?"

"At least you can't knock me up again"

"So romantic"

Grace made a little disgusted noise. John propped himself up on his elbow and ran his fingers over her stomach. "Please come back"

"Colonel…"

"And stop calling me Colonel, its weird now"

"Sheppard?"

"Very funny. Look, Tey and Eve have both had babies so I know there are tests and scans, and sometimes there can be problems. I don't want you pregnant floating about in space"

"This ship is well equipped"

"Please Gracie. You really want to do this stuck on board a spaceship? Raise your kid like they have?"

"It's my home"

"No it's not. Atlantis is your home"

"I have friends here, good friends"

"So Eve isn't your friend anymore? The woman who you risked your career for by bollocking your CO in a store cupboard"

"You deserved it"

"Yes I did. Which is why I didn't fire your insubordinate arse"

"Gee, thanks"

"We don't have to be together, but I want to be involved in this. Its unfair of you to take off with my child, calling in when it suits you"

She shifted in his arms.

"Grace?"

"Ok"

"Ok?"

She nodded. "I need to return the ship to them, it's too important to keep here. I'll be back in a month"

"A month!"

"I'll have to make my way back. Without a ship it'll take a while"

John rolled his eyes and reached for his radio. "Take this and just dial home"

He watched her lay on her back and turn the radio over in her hands. She chewed her lip.

"I know it'll be tough adjusting but you managed it once" He waved a hand round the deck. "You will again"

"Right. How's Angie doing?"

"Ok, I think Davis took a little while to get used to his new kick arse fiancé but they seem to be good now"

"Yeah, I'm an awesome trainer"

"Modest too" He tugged on her hand. "Come on, I'm not sure lying on the floor of the control deck is a good idea"

"You're gonna drive me insane aren't you?"

"Probably"


	3. Chapter 3

**One month later.**

"You built a replicator?!"

"You know, it doesn't matter how many times you ask me that Sheppard, the answer will still be yes"

Mitchell huffed a laugh beside him.

"It's not fucking funny Mitch, he built a replicator!"

Cam raised a brow at his friend. "You think the plan will work?"

"Maybe"

"Maybe?! I'm a genius for fuck's sake!"

"John?"

Colonel Sheppard pouted. "Fine, yeah it probably will"

* * *

"John?"

He turned. "Uh, Colonel" He cleared his throat. "Look, sorry for yelling at McKay earlier…"

She waved a hand. "Don't worry, I understand. And it's Sam, or Carter"

He nodded.

She stepped up beside him and looked over the water. "I get the feeling this balcony has seen and heard some crazy things"

John snorted. "Yeah, you could say that"

"Are you sure you're head's in the right place for this mission?"

"Uh..?"

"You're still waiting"

The horrible sick feeling in his stomach intensified a little. "She should have been here three weeks ago"

"I know. She'll be here John. The galaxy is a big place, many things can happen but she survived this long, flourished even"

He nodded.

* * *

**One week later.**

"_Shields at 40%, hope this works Sheppard"_

"_If it doesn't its McKay's fault"_

"_Bite me Colonel"_

"_Odyssey shields at 20%"_

"_Get out of here Simmon's. We're nearly done"_

"_Then we stay"_

"_Two more hyperspace windows opening, they're Hives"_

"_Fuck"_

"_McKay!"_

"_Two more minutes Colonel"_

"_What are you doing?!"_

"_My job!"_

"_Well, get a move on Dr McKay we have five more hyperspace windows opening…and they're big"_

"_Fuck!"_

Colonel Sheppard took in the five huge battle ships that had appeared over the replicator planet. "Holy shit". They began to fire on the enemies ships.

"_McKay?"_

"_Sending Fran now"_

"_If this doesn't work I'm gonna shoot you"_

"_No you won't, you'll be dead"_

"_How comforting"_

* * *

The Daedalus dropped out of hyperspace above the planet, joining the Traveller ships.

Colonel Sheppard raised a brow at Hermoid.

"The planet is more than capable of sustaining human life Colonel Sheppard. The ships are indeed Ancient and seem to have sustained little damage in the battle. Their shields are lowered and their weapons are offline"

He sighed. "Ok thanks. Beam us down please"

The alien nodded.

As the light disappeared leaving him blinking back white spots he heard Mitchell suck in a breath beside him. Grace stood about ten yards in front of them, an attractive woman in, what he guessed, her early fifties stood by her side. Behind them people, mostly women, were carrying supplies, setting up shelters. Children ran between them, appearing to be playing out a mock battle. The older woman stepped forward.

"Colonel Sheppard?"

"Yes"

She nodded at him and smiled. "My name is Kahlan, according to Grace I am what you would consider her General" She gestured around them. "Welcome to our new home"

* * *

He found her by the water.

"This is not dropping a ship off and coming home"

"This is home"

He sighed. "You said…"

"I know, and I'm sorry" She looked out over the ocean. "When I reached our rendezvous there were talks about finding a permanent place to settle and our people are still split. There are some who wish to remain living among the stars, others who wish to have a more stable home. It was decided that this planet would become like a base. Those who wished to stay would build a home here, a place where the others could always return to for sanctuary, somewhere to catch their breath. I volunteered to bring my ship here carrying as much and as many as it would hold. On arrival I dialled in to Atlantis and Colonel Carter told me that you had already left, filled me in on your crazy arse plan"

"It was McKay's crazy arse plan"

"That needed your approval"

"So you once again decided it was a good idea to take off into battle. Do you even consider our child?"

"Of course I do" She rested a hand lightly on her stomach.

"No more space battles, please" He sighed. "So, you're staying here?"

"Yes"

"You're a selfish bitch, you know that?"

"John.."

"No Grace, this is not right and you know it"

"I can't come back to Atlantis, I have no place there anymore"

"Bullshit"

"What am I supposed to do there hm? They wouldn't let me stay, my arse would be ordered back to Earth before we could blink. I've spent two years in the hands of an alien race, I would be permanently marked as compromised, no career, no Atlantis, no child. They'd take it from me and you know that"

"I wouldn't let them do that"

"I know you'd try John but there is a limit to even your influence, and I wouldn't ask you to risk everything you've achieved out here. There is no one on Earth who would miss me, mourn my loss, and only a few people remain on Atlanits who I would consider friends. Here I can build a home, raise a child, continue to explore Pegasus. And I have been compromised really, I don't think I could ever truly walk away from the people I've met, ever stop doing what I've been doing. I've changed"

"Change can be good"

"And I think it has been, but I'm not what the SGC or the military want, not anymore"

"And I don't get a say in this?"

"I'm a gate dial-up away John, I will even visit Atlantis for check-ups if that makes you feel better. I will be closer than I've been for a long time. You can visit, so can anyone else who wants to. I'm pretty sure Mitchell's gonna be spending all his downtime here from now on"

He chuckled in spite of himself. "Don't encourage him, he'll probably start some kind of war"

"The Traveller's aren't stupid, he'll meet his match, possibly several of them"

"Great"

"And now Atlantis has a new ally. One with five kick arse Ancient battleships and a fully trained up army"

"You're space pirates"

"We sometimes borrow stuff"

"You have to give it back for it to be borrowing"

"We will, eventually"

"Bullshit"

"You know, except for the gate, cause we kinda need that"

"You stole a stargate?!"

"Maybe"

* * *

Lorne grinned at him, the light from the flames dancing over his face. "They stole a stargate?"

John sighed. "Yes"

Mitchell snorted. "I love these people"

"You would"

"Think they'd let me stay?"

"No, especially once they found out what a whore you are"

"Fuck off, am not"

"Are too"

"Colonel Mitchell?"

They looked up at a rather stunning redhead.

"Yes?"

"My name is Eisha, my Captain tells me you're eager to tour one of the ships. I would be happy to do this for you"

John rolled his eyes.

"You would?"

The woman nodded. "This is a new concept to us but Grace has explained how it works"

"For fuck's sake" muttered John.

Mitchell smirked up at her. "Then that'd be great, thank you"

Once the light had faded John looked over at his 2IC. "The tour, really?"

"Hey, if it's not broke…" Lorne checked his watch. "Actually I'd better get back to Atlantis. Eve'll be wanting an update"

John nodded. "If you're ok with it tell her she's welcome to request a visit out here. I think Grace wants to see her"

"You're surrendering to the inevitable then Sir?"

"Drop the Sir. And yeah" He sighed. "It seems she's getting her own way, again"

"Get used to it _Sir"_

John flipped him off. "It's not like we're married Ev, we're not even together"

"Then you're an idiot"

"Fuck off. And why the hell would I want to be with someone who lives on a planet thousands of light-years away and thinks it's not a big deal to steal a stargate?"

"I think it sounds perfect for you"

* * *

**Two months later.**

As he ran his tongue up her folds and gently circled her clit John gave a quiet moan of pleasure. She always tasted so good, was always so wet and ready for him. Giving a light suck he dipped back down, pushing in further, chasing her taste. Grace hummed above him and he felt her legs drop open further. He murmured an obscenity that got lost deep inside her.

"No teaching the baby bad words"

He raised his head. "No mentioning the baby during sex"

She huffed. "No stopping during sex"

He smirked at her. "Enjoying yourself were you?"

Grace scowled down at him. "I'll make you sleep next door"

"Yeah right"

"Uh huh"

John nipped the inside of her thigh. "No you wouldn't" He slid a finger inside of her and darted his tongue out for another taste. "I'm way too awesome"

"Try me"

He added another finger and curled them. "Oh, I have" His tongue flicked over her clit. "Very nice"

She rippled gently around him and he started to gently thrust his fingers, humming around her.

* * *

Grace huffed at the hard-on pushing against her arse. "Still sleeping"

"Can't help it"

"Think of Lorne or something"

His warmth disappeared. "Great, thanks"

"Anytime"

"Is it wrong I'm still hard?"

"Yes"

* * *

Eve smiled at her friend as she dropped next to her in front of the fire, steaming mug in her hands. "Good morning Captain. How did you sleep?"

Grace rolled her eyes. "Great, when I finally managed to"

"He misses you"

"Big girl"

"You miss him too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Why is it wherever I am I always have to listen to people bicker during my mealtimes?"

"You love it"

Evan smiled at her. "Pretty sure I don't hon"

Grace raised a brow. "There was bickering at dinner?"

"Right, forgot you missed that"

"Stupid Sheppard" Grace took a sip of her drink. "Was wondering why I'm starving today"

Eve frowned at her. "You didn't eat at all?"

"Well, not conventionally"

"Euw!"

Evan pulled a face. "Too much information Hargreaves"

Grace smirked at them. "So, who was bickering?"

"It appears that Eisha has decided that Mitchell should only be in her bed whilst he's here"

Grace furrowed her brow. "Wasn't she away on his last visit?"

"Yep"

"Ah, who was it?"

"A very attractive, and young, brunette. Um, Lena?"

"Oh, yeah she's hot. I've managed to keep Sheppard from meeting her so far"

"Stop calling me Sheppard, and who am I not allowed to meet?"

Eve smiled at him as he sat next to her friend and offered her a plate of food. "I believe her name is Lena"

He raised a brow. "And?"

"She is, what you would call, hot as fuck"

"Dr Harrison your language has really gone down hill since you married your flyboy"

"Thank you"

John poked Grace in the side. "Eat" He stretched his legs out. "Hot as fuck eh?"

"Yep"

Grace took a bite of her food. "I can introduce you if you want? She's been with Mitch but we know that doesn't bother you"

"Cut it out Hargreaves"

* * *

Colonel Mitchell cracked his eyes open and groaned quietly. Not only was he hungover but his bed was empty. Shit.

"Ah good, you're awake"

He shot up, covers pooling round his waist. She was stood at the end of the bed, naked. "Ish, please don't parade your bare arse around when I'm not getting any"

"You're own fault"

"We never said it was exclusive"

"Exclusive?"

He sighed. "Neither of us is allowed to have sex with anyone else"

"Oh" She looked thoughtful, hand running through all those red curls, breasts swaying teasingly.

"Shit, will you go away..or get over here"

"This..exclusive, I would also not be allowed to take anyone else to bed?"

Crap. "Uh, yes, I mean no..no"

"Hmm, this would be difficult"

"Hey!"

"I travel very much. There are many handsome men throughout the galaxy"

"Well please don't let me stop you"

"However, I find the idea of you and Lena displeasing"

"Ish will you please shut up and get the fuck over here?"

She tilted her head. "This is something I must think about"

He watched her disappear through the flap of the tent, still naked. "Bitch"

* * *

**One month later.**

"M'am?"

Sam looked up from her desk.

"Someone is attempting radio contact M'am"

She nodded and got up from her desk, wincing as she collided with the corner of it. Her tiredness was making her clumsy but sleep was hard to achieve these days, and when she did her mind conjured up dreams that had her waking sweating and shaking, sometimes running for the bathroom, bringing up whatever she'd managed to eat that day. It had been nearly three weeks since they'd discovered they couldn't dial Earth.

"They know we're here Chuck?"

He sighed. "Yes M'am"

"Shit, ok" Sam pressed her earpiece.

"_Identify yourself"_

"_This is General Jack O'Neill"_

"_Sir?!"_

"_Carter, good to hear your voice"_

"_Shit"_

"_Uh, Carter?"_

"_Um sorry Sir, its been a worrying time"_

"_And I apologise for that Carter. We're an hour away from transporter range"_

"_We'll be ready Sir"_

* * *

He stepped through the gate and walked towards her. She was waiting, just like she always was, the only difference her steadily growing bump. John slid his arms around her and pulled her in as close as he could.

"John?"

"The Ori have taken Earth"

He felt her flinch. "I'm so sorry"

"Survivors are arriving on our ships, can we talk about maybe housing some here?"

She nodded against his chest and pulled back. "Of course"

He swallowed as her hand slid into his and she led him to the village, his General following wordlessly behind them.

* * *

"Good people"

John looked over at O'Neill. "Yes Sir, if you discount the thieving and warmongering"

General O'Neill snorted. "No different from us son, just a little more obvious about it"

"Yeah, I guess"

"A whole stargate and DHD, I'm impressed"

"Um.."

"Smart, strong, adaptable. You've made a good ally here Sheppard. Although getting one of them pregnant was necessary?"

Crap. "Uh, actually Grace is..was one of us"

"Ah"

John sighed. "I guess with Earth temporarily out of action there's no harm in telling you"

"There would have been no harm anyway"

"I'm not sure"

"If you say so" Jack waved a hand. "Go on"

"Grace is Lieutenant Grace Hargreaves, ex-marine and original member of the expedition. She was kidnapped nearly three years ago by a woman named Larrin who was a Traveller. By the time we made contact with her again it was too late, the way of life, the people had gotten to her too much. Then when we found out about my uh, child she decided it was best, safest to keep her um, missing"

Jack nodded. "Smart girl. I'd have understood Sheppard but Landry probably wouldn't have. You could have lost everything"

"Yeah, I know" John watched her speaking with Colonel Carter. "It's good to see Sam out of the city and looking relaxed"

"Sam?"

"Uh, shit sorry. We're a little more laid back out here"

"So I noticed. It's a good thing, don't panic" Jack followed his gaze. "She's been working herself to exhaustion I guess?"

"Yeah, even more so after we couldn't contact you guys. I tried Sir, but…"

"Believe me I know Sheppard. And drop the Sir. It's O'Neill, maybe Jack if you continue to not piss me off"

"Don't count on it O'Neill"

* * *

John slipped into bed next to her and lay a hand on her stomach. "Sorry baby, was talking to O'Neill"

"It's ok John"

"You feeling ok?"

"Umhmm"

"You look tired"

"Gee, thanks"

"Grace?"

"We nearly lost a ship. They'll be arriving tomorrow, I've been helping with preparations"

"Shit" He rubbed small circles over the bump. "I know its crappy Grace but you need to step back from this now"

"I can't. They lost over thirty"

John closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry"

"Kinda pales into comparison over the whole Earth invaded thing"

"No it doesn't"

She turned her head on the pillow to look at him. "If Mitchell isn't run off his arse it was Ish's ship"

"Shit"

"My ship"

"You can't be there, even you must see that now?"

Grace nodded. "Yeah, I know. It's just..imagine you being back on Earth and being told that Atlanits had its arse kicked"

"One, if I was back on Earth I'd be dead or worshipping some creepy alien race. Two, yeah I get it"

"We could take it back, if we joined forces"

"They're pretty hardcore baby, and I don't fancy having to bomb the shit out of my own planet"

"Lock McKay in a room with coffee until he comes up with a plan"

"Scientist abuse"

"Always works for me"

"You're a hardarse CO"

"I was" She buried further under her covers. "Will be again in a few weeks"

"I don't fucking think so"

"Uh huh"

"No"

"Yep"

"I'll lock you in with McKay"

* * *

"General O'Neill"

"M'am"

"Please call me Kahlan"

He nodded as she sat beside him. "Then it's Jack"

"Of course. I have discussed your situation with my council. We would like to offer our condolences and provide a home for the survivors"

"Thank you, on both counts"

"However, we would ask that those you send are tolerant and hardworking. Our life here is both beautiful and demanding"

"I understand. No sending the dregs of humanity"

"Dregs?"

"They are those annoying little bits you get left with in the bottom of your mug"

She smiled. "Ah, yes, none of those. When your people are more settled we would also like to discuss aiding you with these Ori"

"That is something I would never ask of anyone"

"Your people have done much for us. As Captain Hargreaves would say, we owe you one"

"You really…"

"We shall speak of this again but for now I must get some rest. One of our ships will be returning soon and it is in need of many repairs" She sighed. "There will also be funerals to arrange"

"I am sorry"

* * *

"Sir"

He looked up at her. "Ah Carter, drop the Sir will you?"

"Um, I'll try"

He rolled his eyes. "For God's sake sit down Sam. You're making the place look untidy"

"Gee thanks" She dropped down beside him. "So what do you think?"

"I like them, like their home. It's an excellent choice"

"Good"

"They wish to help with the Ori"

"Shit"

He chuckled. "Sheppard's a bad influence on you"

"Shit, uh sorry"

"I like it. Knew you had it in you. Just a little jealous it wasn't me that brought it out"

"Uh.."

* * *

**The next day.**

He woke to an empty bed. Muttering to himself Colonel Sheppard dragged on his clothes and stepped out of her tent.

"Good morning Colonel, coffee?"

He scowled at Sam. "Where is she?"

"Um, who?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe Grace, the stubborn bitch who isn't currently resting despite being thirty-two weeks pregnant"

"Oh her" Sam looked thoughtful.

"Sam.."

"She's down by the water. Ship landed three hours ago"

"I'm gonna fucking kill her"

"John.."

He waved a hand and strode past her. "Not now"

* * *

Sam sighed and grabbed another mug, making her way to the tent she'd picked out last night.

"I bring coffee"

"Marry me"

"No"

"Spoilsport"

She rolled her eyes at him and slid back under the covers. "Still can't get used to how cold it is here in the mornings"

"People get used to it?"

"Some of them walk round naked"

"Really?"

"Well, not all the time but I have had a couple of embarrassing run ins"

"Cool"

"You're too old to say cool"

"Am not"

"Are too"

Jack sighed and changed the subject. "Their ship come in yet?"

"Yeah, landed on the water three hours ago"

"On water?"

"Same tech as Atlantis"

"Huh. Well, guess we should lend a hand. We're not due back til this evening"

"Give it twenty minutes or so. Sheppard's trying to retrieve his pregnant girlfriend. You probably don't want to be in the vicinity"

"Ah"

* * *

Grace spotted him as he made his way down the beach. "Ah, shit"

Ish smiled wearily at her. "You should have stayed in bed"

"You needed me here"

"I did. But I am not the most important person right now"

"Ish.."

The other woman sighed. "Thank you for coming down but now I would feel better if you were resting"

"I'm not a fucking invalid, just pregnant"

"I am leaving now before I get caught in the crossfire. Thank you, and I am sorry that I could not bring them all home"

"Not your fault"

"I am their Captain now"

"And you did everything right. None of you would have made it back if you hadn't"

She nodded. "I will see you at lunch"

"Of course"

Grace watched her friend disappear back up the ramp. "Shit" she whispered.

"Grace.."

She pointed at him. "I haven't lifted anything or run up any stairs. I also ate breakfast"

He raised a brow.

"Kind of"

"And what is a _kind of_ breakfast?"

"Um, two coffees and a piece of fruit"

"That is a snack, barely. With too much caffeine"

"You know I look after myself quite well when you aren't here"

"So you just pull this shit to wind me up?"

"I needed to be here"

John sighed and closed his eyes briefly. "I know, I just worry that's all. You need to start getting more rest, getting ready for uh, you know.."

She smirked at him. "The birth?"

"Uh, yes"

"You need to at least be able to say it John"

"It freaks me out"

"You don't have to do it"

"Something I give thanks for everyday"

"Coward"

He glared at her. "Are you still needed here?"

Grace relented. "Not for now. Everything is unloaded and I've made up a list of the repairs needed. We're gonna need parts"

"You wanna give me a list?"

She shook her head. "You're gonna need everything you have with the new influx John. I know of a few places we can pick them up"

"No space travel"

She opened her mouth. He pointed at her.

"No gate travel"

She huffed. "It's only a few supply runs"

"Cause they always go to plan" He held out his hand. "Come on, rest for a couple of hours. I'll grab you some food. Then you may get back to whatever the fuck it is you have to do next"

"Gee thanks" She slid her hand into his and let herself be pulled up the beach. "Funerals"

"What?"

"That's _whatever the fuck I have to do next. _Help the council organise the funerals"

John pulled her in and wrapped a hand round her waist. "I'm so sorry baby"

"S'ok"

"Do you want me to stay on?"

Grace shook her head. "You're gonna be busier than me"

"It doesn't matter Grace, you're the most important thing at the moment"

"You're going soft in your old age"

"Fuck you"

"Ah that's better"

* * *

**The next day.**

He looked up as his office door slid open. "Dr Lyon, something you need?"

She nodded. "I was hoping to join Colonel Mitchell when he leaves today. I wish to be there for the ceremony"

John sighed. "Of course you can. No permission needed. I'm sorry Ange"

"Thank you" She shifted. "Will you be returning today?"

"Grace has made it clear I'm not needed"

"You will be"

He raised a brow.

The woman in front of him shrugged. "When you have lived as we did it is easy to forget that sometimes you need people. Today will be…difficult"

"Do you wish for Paul to join you?"

"No, I will return tonight. This is something I must do for my old friends"

* * *

Grace pulled her coat tighter around herself and felt his warmth against her back as he stepped in closer.

"Why are you here?" she murmured.

"Because I should be"

She sighed quietly and looked over the ocean where thirty-two pyres burned bright, drifting out towards the horizon.

"You know Pegasus natives think it is disturbing that we often bury our dead"

"Teyla has made her thoughts on the matter clear many times"

"I can kind of understand. Think I'd prefer to be burnt than buried"

"Can we not talk about that"

"You should know, just in case"

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I'll make a note of it. Now, if you're not gonna come back yet will you let me bring you something hot to drink? It's fucking freezing here"

She nodded. "Ok, thank you"

"Really?"

"Yes, why?"

"No arguments?"

"No"

"Huh"

* * *

"Mitch?"

Cam turned to see Sheppard holding two steaming mugs, a blanket slung over his arm. "Going camping?"

John rolled his eyes. "In case you hadn't noticed it gets a little cold here, and I don't think I'm gonna be seeing a nice warm bed for a while yet"

He snorted. "Just put your foot down Shep"

"You have met Grace right?"

"Whipped"

"I'd flip you off but my hands are full"

Cam grinned at him.

"Where's Ish?"

He sighed. "Speaking to the families. She knows where I am when she's ready"

"Just don't get distracted Mitchell"

"Fuck off. I'm not that much of a dick"

"Sometimes"

"Well not now"

John smirked at him.

"Wipe that smug look off your face Sheppard. She needs me, I'm here. That's it"

"Of course it is"

* * *

"Cameron?"

"Hey Princess, you all done?"

She nodded. He studied her in the firelight. Her skin was paler than the usual 'I live on a spaceship' shade it usually had and there were dark circles under her eyes. Shoulders slumped and eyes dark she looked…broken.

He stood and pulled her up with him. "Come on, you need to eat, and then rest"

"I can't sleep"

"Then just lie there. We can talk, keep your mind off it"

"Cameron…"

"You're cold and tired Princess, it'll still feel shitty tomorrow but it won't be as bad if you've rested. I promise" He shoved her gently. "Go get to bed. I'll bring food"

"Alcohol?"

"No"

She folded her arms across her chest and he fought the urge to smile at the flicker of her usual stubborn streak breaking though the grief.

"Fine. But it won't make you feel better"

Eisha merely raised a brow and turned on her heels, making for her tent.

* * *

The pretty brunette stretched out on her friends bed and pillowed her head on her hands. "The lovely Colonel Sheppard was absent from movie night, again"

Her friend snorted. "Give it up Lyss, not only is he not interested but he's also completely oblivious. And totally in love with that woman he's got tucked away on the Traveller planet"

"They're not married"

"She's carrying his child hon, even you're not that much of a bitch"

"But I am horny"

"Gross"

Lyss looked thoughtful. "Have you ever seen her?"

"Who?"

She sat up and glared at her friend. "Sheppard's woman"

"Oh, yes, he makes her come to the city for check-ups every now and then"

"And?"

"She's sick-makingly beautiful, even pregnant"

"Bollocks. Mitchell was missing too"

"They've all got friends out there and from what I heard those people lost a good few men, uh women. He'll be there for support and to say goodbye"

"He's not got anyone tucked away there?"

"Not as far as I know"

"Huh, cool"

* * *

**One week later.**

Colonel Mitchell eyed the woman sat opposite him in the mess. "Sorry darlin', I'm taken"

"Don't see a ring"

His lips twitched. "Don't need one, yet"

"Ah, bollocks"

He grinned at her. "Hey, believe me, you'd sat there this time last week and I'd have been all over it"

She sighed. "My timing has always sucked" She took a sip of coffee. "Any recommendations?"

"I'm probably not fully qualified to give those"

"Are you sure you're taken?"

"Yes"

"Are the Travellers a made-up race and you're really harbouring playboy bunnies out there?"

He snorted. "Yeah, you've totally caught us out"

"Caught us out doing what?"

"Harbouring playboy bunnies"

John frowned. "We are?"

"You should see the one Shep knocked up"

"I'm offended and confused"

Cam sighed and pushed a chair out with his foot. "Sit down John, you're like the walking dead"

"Thanks Mitch, love you too"

"This is Alyssa Giles, she's very smart and survived the Ori"

"Good for you"

"Thanks"

"She's also looking for some company"

"Ah"

"I've already told her all the hot guys are taken"

John rolled his eyes. "He's only including himself in that statement" He grinned at the woman across the table. "I'm reliably informed that every Tuesday night many of the marines train from 0600-2200, apparently they are often shirtless"

"Have you gone gay?"

"I have female friends Mitch"

Alyssa raised a brow. "Is that so?"

"Yes, I have friends"

"Funny too"

* * *

**Another week later. (Tuesday night)**

Lyss pushed open the door to the observation room. The blonde propped on the floor turned around and smiled. "Hey, welcome to soft porn night"

She risked a half-smile. "Um, I'm not disturbing you am I?"

"Nope, there'll be more arriving soon. My name's Grace, please, come sit"

As Lyss made her way to the spread of cushions she noticed the bump. Her brows rose.

"I'm pregnant, not impotent"

She snorted. "You must be Sheppard's"

"As far as I'm aware, although I like to think it's the other way round"

"Is it?"

Grace sighed. "Probably not"

"He knows you come here?"

"Well, I haven't been yelled at so I'm going for not yet. However I have no doubt someone will betray me eventually"

"Hey don't look at me. I'm just looking to get laid, hopefully soon"

"I like you"

"Thanks"

"Don't suppose you want to be a space pirate do you?"

* * *

"Hey sweetie"

"Dr Lorne"

"Stop calling me that"

"But it's your name"

"You're Major Lorne's wife?"

"Yep, and you are?"

"I'm Alyssa, soon-to-be space pirate"

"Sheppard's gonna kill you Gracie"

"Why? She's not a marine"

"You're not supposed to be recruiting in his city"

"I'm also not supposed to be watching half-naked marines but here I am" Grace poked her friend. "And here you are"

"I'm only here to see you"

"Bullshit"

* * *

"Teyla"

"Grace, Eve" She turned to the other woman. "I am sorry…"

"Alyssa, please call me Lyss"

"Of course. I have not seen you here before"

"I only heard about it last week"

"Ah"

"From who?"

"Sheppard"

"Bollocks"

* * *

"Hey baby, good night?"

"Yes, thank you"

He watched her move round the room. "You been raiding Tey's wardrobe again?"

"Do you know how hard it is to find clothes at the moment?"

"Just don't bother"

She glared at him. "I'm not exactly naked material at the moment, and my home gets a little cold"

"Yeah, I'd noticed"

"Thanks"

John rolled his eyes. "The cold idiot. You still look great naked"

"Do not"

"Do too" He sighed. "So, how are my men looking?"

"You could probably step up their training"

"Really?"

"Hmm, I've seen others with more definition"

"I wish you wouldn't watch the marines sparring half-naked"

"I have to have a hobby"

"Knit or something"

"I do not knit" She poured out a coffee and waved a mug at him, raising her brows.

"May as well, I still have shitloads of paperwork"

"You shouldn't have any now Earth has gone"

"You're kidding right. I have military write-ups, supply checks, mission briefings, civilian meetings, crop rotation…."

"Crop rotation?"

"So I shifted that one to the Biologists but still…shitloads"

"You should just steal stuff, it's easier"

"I'll leave that one to you, you're so good at it"

"Thank you" Grace curled into his side and took a sip of her drink. "Um, so a woman named Alyssa Giles is coming back with me tomorrow"

"What have I told you about recruiting in my city?!"

"It's perfectly acceptable?"

"Grace.."

"Last one I promise"

"You said that after Hawkes"

"Ooh, she's getting married"

"She's been there like two months"

"She won him"

"Won him?"

"Umhmm, in a hand to hand contest on some female-ruled planet"

"Fucking hell"

"If I'm ever tight money wise I'm gonna take you there and sell you"

"Gee thanks"

"Although you are getting on a bit"

"Fuck off"

"Nope, I'm comfy"

"Good" John dropped a light kiss into her hair. "Isn't it your winter season soon?"

"Umhmm, why?"

"It's gonna get colder sweetheart"

"That is usually what happens during winter"

"Cut the smartass remarks for a minute. Don't you think maybe you should be here for the winter?"

"I'm not a migrating bird John"

"Gracie please, be serious for once ok? I'd rather you be here when it gets closer to the due date, you don't want to be having a baby in below zero temperatures and what about after its born? You may be slowly acclimatizing but's it gonna be as cold as fuck for a newborn"

"I'm sure that'll be its first thought as it makes its way into the world"

He growled quietly.

Grace sighed. "People have been giving birth and raising children in worse conditions quite successfully for centuries"

"I spoke to Teyla thinking she'd say the same but she agreed with me"

"Traitor"

"The Athosians lived as you do Grace, and they raised many strong children, but they also lost some every time there was a harsh winter or their crops failed. Even some of the Mom's got sick. Please think about it"

She sipped her drink thoughtfully. "There will be terms"

"I'd expect nothing less"

"My own quarters"

"No"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because we don't live together and I don't want to kill you. I'm growing to like you"

"I'm honoured. Fine, but you stay here at least four nights a week"

"Four?! Why?"

"So you can get used to living with me"

"Oh"


End file.
